


Text From Last Night

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Modern AU, Multi, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: "I need an honest answer, no judgments. Would it make me a bad person if I fucked the other twin?"





	Text From Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my weird modernish AU that still works on D&D mechanics - druid stuff is a thing, stealth mechanics are a thing. It doesn't play a huge part in the story, but I figured I'd mention it.

Keyleth was on the sofa, under a blanket, with a glass of wine. Vax had kissed her on the forehead and gone into the other room at least an hour ago, recognizing what he called her "thinking face" and her need for space to work through whatever her brain was trying to work through. 

Keyleth was especially glad that Vax hadn't asked her about this one.

His sister, Vex, had been over a few hours earlier for dinner with her boyfriend, Percy. They had all known each other for years upon years, and any time they all got together was filled with easy familiarity. Using each other as pillows (or punching bags), braiding hair, whatever. It was all steady and uncomplicated. 

Until it wasn't. Keyleth had, for whatever reason, started freezing up around Vex. Got flushed and flustered when Vex laid her head in Keyleth's lap, or linked their arms together. She was so fair, she knew the others could see her blushing, and made excuses to be in literally any other room until she calmed down. 

She'd felt like this before. When she started dating Vax. 

She wondered if it wasn't a twin thing - Vex and Vax looked similar enough to each other that it might have triggered some weird association in her brain. 

Or maybe she just had a crush on her brother's twin sister. 

No, that couldn't be it.

...that was probably it. 

Frustratingly, she would normally go to Percy with these things. But she was pretty sure "I think I want to be intimate with your girlfriend who is practically my sister-in-law" was not an acceptable post-dinner text.

But also, her glass was nearly empty, and she'd had two at dinner. So, frowning at her phone as she tried to type on it without getting out from under the blanket, she pulled up her text chain with Percy. 

_[Keykey]: I need an honest answer, no judgements  
[Keykey]: would it make me a bad person if I fucked the other twin_

Percy typed for a while, then stopped. More typing. Another long pause. Finally, the reply came back: 

_[PFvMKdR3] I mean, I did._

Keyleth's hands burst into flames, and she started swearing, willing the magic back down and trying not to blow up her phone or scorch the blanket. 

_"Vax'ildan!"_

\-----------------------------------

[Vax'ilDAMN]: PERCIVAL  
[Freddie]: What?  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: what did you SAY  
[Freddie]: ...she didn't know, did she.  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: APPARENTLY NOT  
[Freddie]: Did she show you the texts?  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: no  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: she said "you" "percy" and "I need a walk"  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: I think she's actually up a tree  
[Freddie]: When she comes back down ask her to show you her texts.  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: I mean she left her phone. Passwords are like locks right  
[Freddie]: Vax no. 

\-----------------------------------

It was nearly an hour later that Keyleth returned, and she did indeed have a few leaves in her hair. 

"You alright?" Vax asked delicately.

"I'm better," she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. 

Vax reached forward to pick the nearest leaf out of her hair. "I talked to Percival."

"Oh?" Her voice was tight. 

"It was _years_ ago, Keykey. He and Vex'ahlia weren't dating, you and I weren't dating. We were drunk and alone and, well. I honestly thought you knew. Vex does." 

"I didn't!" She swung her arms out in exasperation. "And he made it sound like - I don't know." She looked away from him, a blush rising in her cheeks. "He could have been more clear," she said, voice clipped.

Vax turned the leaf over in his hands. "He told me to ask about your text to him."

The flush blazed over the rest of her face. "He did?"

"Yeah." 

"...do you want to read it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." 

Keyleth laid her hands over her face, mumbling something into her palms. 

"I can't hear you, love." He stepped over to her, gently taking her wrists and easing them away from her face. 

"I have a crush on your _fucking_ sister," she repeated vehemently, staring at the ceiling instead of at him. 

Vax blinked a couple of times, startled, then just started laughing. 

"Don't laugh at me!" she protested.

"I'm not," he promised, as he drew her into his arms. "I'm not. I just wish you'd _told_ me, is all." 

"Oh, yeah, that's a conversation. 'Hey you know your sister that looks just like you, but a girl? Yeah, I'm into that.'"

"I'd take it as a compliment, honestly." He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Get calmed down, drink some water. We'll go to bed and in the morning we'll talk to Vex'ahlia."

"No!" Keyleth protested. "Nooo, I don't wanna talk to Vex." 

"Hey." He held her face in his hands, resting their foreheads together. "If it's getting to you enough to text Percival, it's getting to you enough to talk to Vex. I don't want this to eat at you. I want you to be happy."

"Then don't make me talk to Vex," she muttered. "I'll blush so hard I catch fire and I'll burn down their house and then no one will be happy."

Vax laughed, not unkindly, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll tell her to keep a water bucket handy."

\-----------------------------------

[bearmom]: we're still on for tomorrow, right?  
[Keykey]: yeah, as far as I know  
[Keykey]: ....this isn't weird, right?  
[bearmom]: I promise it's not, darling.  
[bearmom]: and it's even okay if you keep asking about it.  
[Keykey]: it is?  
[bearmom]: yes.  
[bearmom]: you get this little crinkle in your forehead and it's really fucking cute.  
[Keykey]: asdfghj 

\-----------------------------------

[Percy]: So they're out right now?  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: yes  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: also stop texting me  
[Percy]: Are you following them?  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: no  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: but if I was my phone buzzing constantly would get me spotted so stoppit  
[Percy]: Vax.  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: what  
[Percy]: Come back to the house.  
[Percy]: They are grown women, they can take care of themselves.  
[Percy]: And we have been given permission to take care of OURselves, so if you're not back by the time I finish this bottle I'm locking you out.  
[Vax'ilDAMN]: ...dammit, freddie 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an actual TFLN, which I was then badgered (lovingly) into expanding upon. The TFLN in question is Keyleth's first text to Percy.


End file.
